Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Basket Case, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed into The Grand Slams. About Suitcase Suitcase is a kind and friendly pushover. She's a member of the Grand Slams and is currently in an alliance with Baseball and Nickel. Though most people such as Paintbrush despise Suitcase and rather take her for granted, after knowing her 'pushover' personality. In Everything's A-OJ, Suitcase was unfairly eliminated by OJ but was brought back in the game by MePhone4. Though are episodes go by, Suitcase starts to feel a little paranoid and tends to feel depressed a lot more often. The deeper they go into her character, the gloomier, mysterious, cold and distant she becomes. Her relationships with other contestants like Nickel starts to fall apart (becoming enemies on Kick the Bucket), because of her known paranoia. Fan fiction Human Names *Sadie Johnstone (BluJayPJ) *Shirley Masterson (NLG343) *Sia Brooklands (Chikako) *Sue Townsend (KittyFan2004) *Savanna Lastname (ScribbledEggs) Birthdates *June 13th, 1986 (Chikako) *September 8, 1994 (BluJayPJ) *December 24, 2008 (TanbirdTheArtist) *May 26, 2004 (NLG343) *August 5, 2003 (U4Again) *March 6, 2002 (BrownFamily1108) *June 30, 1997 (KittyFan2004) *June 26, 2000 (ScribbledEggs) *January 1, 1900 Where Suitcase is from *Fremantle, Western Australia, Australia (BluJayPJ) *Hobart, Tasmania, Australia (U4Again) *Boston, Massachusetts (NLG) *Fort Dodge, Iowa (Chikako) *Melbourne, Australia (KittyFan2004) *Charlotte, North Carolina (BrownFamily1108) Ethnicity * Māori, Swiss-Italian, Filipino (BluJayPJ) * Japanese and Australian (NLG) * American, Japanese, and British (Chikako) * Australian, Hispanic, and Maori (KittyFan2004) Religion * Anglican (BluJayPJ) * A Cars Life (ScribbledEggs) Trivia * Suitcase is in an alliance with both Nickel and Baseball. * Suitcase is best friends with Balloon. * Most people predict that Suitcase is going to win, but AnimalFan2015 personally thinks that Suitcase is possibly going to get 10th place, due to Fan's pattern, however, Nickel got 10th place on Kick the Bucket. * Suitcase is similar to Ice Cube from BFDI for many reasons: **Ice Cube and Suitcase have both wanted to join an alliance. **Both of the two are push-overs. **They are both females. **They are armless. **They have competed in the second season of their respective series. Gallery Suitcase2017.png Little_Suitcase.png New Suitcase Pose.png Sad Suitcase.jpg SuitcaseBluJayPJ.png Suitcase ML.png SuitcaseBFTT.png Suitcase front.png Suitcase out.png SuitcasePro.png Suitcase Icon for II 2 Camp.png ACWAGT Suitcase Pose.png Suitcase Pose.png Suitcase_crying.png Suitcase's Wha Face.png|Suitcase's face SuitcaseBody.png|Suitcase's Body Suitcase Not Amused.png 1sbugk61u3rnui0lh4ekajncohhsixy.png 11. Suitcase.png Suitcase's Icon.png Suitcase and Raspberry Fizz in Love.png Suitcase Idle2016.png Match holding Suitcase.png Suit Case BFUA.png Suit case BFMA.png DiaSuitcase.png 49. Suitcase.png Suitcase's Pose.PNG Balloon, Suitcase, Baseball, Nickel.PNG Suitcase (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Suitcase by mysterioepic-da6ar1i.png SuitcaseElantra.png Suitcase Opened Herself Again.jpg Freaked out Suitcase.jpg Suitcase with a Bucket.jpg Happy Australia Day.png Image66.png Image337.png Image377.png Image68.png Image119.png Image13.png Image173.png Image355.png Image256.png Image360.png Sad Suitcase II 2 Kick the Bucket.jpg II Kick the Bucket image 1.jpg Suitcase tries to be good.jpg Image286.png Image214.png Image54.png Image125.png Image144.png Image1.png Image100.png Image186.png Image189.png Image175.png Image132.png Image362.png Image94.png Image350.png Image394.png Image395.png Image396.png Image397.png Image399.png Image400.png Image401.png Image402.png Image403.png Image404.png Image405.png Image406.png Image75.png Sad Suitcase Pose.png Names in other languages *Valixhe - Albanian *手提箱 - Chinese *Va-li - Vietnamese *Vagligia - Italian *Matkalaukku - Finnish *Valise - French *Maleta - Spanish *Βαλίτσα - Greek *スーツケース - Japanese *Koffer - German *Hebrew - מזוודה *Ukrainian - чемодан *Filipino - maleta *Romanian-Valiza *Mala - Brazilian Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:The Grand Slams Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:2000's births Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:Arms and Legs Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Australian Characters Category:American Characters Category:Nice